


Divorced

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Clary Fray, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, Background Ragnor Fell/Catarina Loss, Bottom Magnus Bane, Divorce, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Insecurity, M/M, Magnus Bane & Catarina Loss Friendship, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell Friendship, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Smut, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Top Alec Lightwood, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Alec and Magnus get a divorce. It's all just one big misunderstanding to be honest. They end up being friends with benefits, but does it bring their love back?Also, amongst all the games and spitefulness, there are two children just wanting their dads to love each other again.





	1. Author's Note, I Guess

Ok, thank you for clicking on this in the first place. 

I'm sorry if this is boring, go ahead and skip it if you want.

This story is going to bed sad. There will be tears and not just from the characters. It will take a while, I've written some, but not all of it and I want to have a lot done before I post it. Does that make sense?

**There is a happy ending! I swear!**

Because most chapters will be almost all angst, to appease you guys, how about a fluffy memory at the end of each chapter? Or not? Let me know in the comments. 

They're all human. Jace is adopted. Clace are not a thing, yet. Sizzy are married with two children because if they won't give us Sizzy in the show, they're going to be drowning in bliss in my story! XD

Alec, Jace and Izzy are all police detectives. Clary and Magnus co own an art gallery. Simon is a stay at home dad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know any mistakes and I will fix them.  
> Comment and let me know what you think!

“We need to talk. And it needs to be now. No paperwork. No finishing up. Full attention on me.” Magnus said as he sat next to Alec on the couch, taking he paperwork out of his hand. 

“Ok? What’s up?” Alec asked. In the early days of their marriage, Alec would be worried. Scared Magnus was going to leave him. Or something worse, if that was possible. But Alec knew, after 15 years together, 10 of which they were married, that their relationship was secure. This was it for them. Forever. There will never be anyone else, it’s them two forever. Until death parts them. 

“I want a divorce.” Magnus said simply. 

Well, shit. 

“W- w- what? Why? What did I do? I’m sorry. I- I- I L-”

“Words Alec.” Alec. Not Alexander. Not darling. Not sweetheart. Alec. 

“I love you.” Alec choked out through the fear. “I thought you loved-” 

“DADDY!” Max yelled, cutting Alec off. Alec sighed, wiped his tears and stood up, reading to go tend to his son. 

“We’ll talk afterwards.”

“No need.” Alec said bitterly. “Message revived.” 

 

Alec was taking longer than usual to see to Max. Maybe he was telling him about the divorce. If only Alec would let him explain. 

He walked into Max’s room, hoping to get Alec’s attention and talk it through, but was met with a heart-breaking sight. 

Alec was on the floor, next to Max’s bed with nothing but a teddy under his head as a substitute for a pillow and Max’s baby blanket from when he was born. Didn’t even go over his shoulders properly. 

Magnus wiped away the year falling from his eyes and went to his bedroom to retrieve a human sized blanket for Alec and a pillow from the bed. 

 

When Alec woke up, the mattress felt hard underneath him. He was cold. Magnus was hogging the covers again. A faint smile makes its way into his face. Magnus always denied hogging the covers, but Alec would take it as an excuse to just snuggled up to his husband closer. 

He lifted his head a little to see it was still dark outside, but when his eyes weren’t blurred anymore, he realised the horrible truth behind reality. 

He wasn’t in his bed, next to his husband on a glorious blissful morning. 

He was on his sons floor, with his ex-husbands pillow under his head and a blanket thrown over him. 

His sight was blurred again, but for a different reason than sleep. He took the pillow out from under him and cuddled it as close as he possibly could to his chest, burying his face in it. Taking in the smell of sandalwood, vanilla and pure Magnus and began to let out choked sobs. 

 

Alex was jolted from his sleep by Rafael sat above his head, gently stroking his hair. He was only 7, but he was so gentle and caring. He was going to grow up to be a wonderful young man, Alec just knew it. 

He threw his head back and looked up at Rafael, who didn’t stop caressing his hair. 

“Good morning Raf, why are you doing that?” He asked amused. 

“Because the pillow his wet and you have faint lines on your cheeks. You were crying daddy.” Rafael said simply and continued to stroke his hair. “What was wrong?” 

“Have you spoken to papa this morning?” Alec asked. He didn’t want to tell them they were divorcing. And since Magnus wanted to, since Magnus didn’t love him anymore, Magnus can be the one to tell them. 

“Yeah. He said to wake you up for breakfast. He wants to have _a family meeting_.” Rafael mocked Magnus’ voice and it made Alec chuckle a little. 

The position his head was in was beginning to ache his neck, so he sat up, only to look at the door and see Magnus stood there, looking broken hearted and close to crying. 

“R-” He cleared his throat, so his voice didn’t waver. He didn’t want the boys to know they were both crying. Not until they tell the kids. “Raf, go and eat your cereal darling. Max wants to talk to you about some superhero.” Magnus said questioningly. He didn’t understand all that Marvel and DC stuff. They’d learnt it from Simon. 

“Ugh. He keeps trying to convince me that if Nick Fury and Hawkeye had a fight, that Nick would win. No way! Hawkeye is the best!” Rafael complained. Magnus just shrugged and waited for him to leave. 

When he did, Magnus knelt on the floor in front of Alec and shut the door behind him. 

“Alexander-” He was cut off my Alec looking away from him, disapproving of the name. “Alec.” He said with emphasis, so Alec would look at him again. “We need to talk about this.” 

“I’ll go and stay with Izzy. I’ll have the boys one week, and you have them the next. We’ll meet up every Sunday at a park or something and do the handover. Keep the loft, the memories-” he said, taking off his ring. “-the rings. Take it all. I’ll be out of here by midday.” Alec said with finality, and left the room abruptly, leaving Magnus kneeling on the floor. 

 

Magnus sighed and went to pick up the pillow and blanket when he realised the pillow was wet, most likely with his tears. Magnus breathed in a shaky breath. “Oh Alexander...” 

 

Alec sat down with Rafael and Max at the table, listening to them debate. 

“Listen, little brother. I know more than you. Hawkeye was a trained assassin.” 

“And? So was black widow!” His 6 year old brother retorted. 

“What’s wrong with black widow?” 

“She isn’t a good fighter.” Max shrugged. 

“She’s _LITERALLY_ a trained assassin!!!” Rafael said, getting frustrated. 

“Ah, but boys, Harley Quinn was a good fighter, but she wasn’t trained.” Alec said, making both boys stop to think. 

“Yeah, but she was in love. Like when you punched that guy at the party because he was rude to papa. In love.” Max said innocently before eating his cereal. 

“And she was also insane daddy.” Rafael cleared up, thinking he won the argument. 

“Do you know who isn’t trained and is a good fighter, who is also not insane?” Alec asked with a smirk on his face. Both boys tilted their heads and looked at him questioningly. “Auntie Izzy. I’m going to go see her today, which means you’ll be here with papa all day. I’ll see you guys tomorrow ok?” He said, kissing both of their heads. 

 

Alec hastily walked to ~~their~~ Magnus’ bedroom and packed a quick bag, before Magnus came to ‘talk about it.’ 

He shrugged on his jacket, waved to the boys and left, shutting the door him quietly behind him. 

 

Magnus walked out of Max’s room to catch a glimpse of Alec before he left. _He left without saying goodbye? **Of course, he did. You just told him you wanted to divorce him!** Where would he be going? **The only place he can go to be himself, since you don’t want him!!**_

 

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts by Max and Rafael arguing, more aggressively. Magnus walked closer to the kitchen door to hear their argument. 

“No! Papa loves daddy more duh!” Max said throwing a bit of cereal at Rafael. 

“Are you crazy??? Daddy has such a big heart and he is SO kind, and have you seen the way he looks at papa? He has such big heart eyes! Daddy loves him more!” Rafael said, leaving no room for argument. 

“Ok, maybe you’re right Rafa.” Max said, before picking his bowl up and taking it to the sink.

Magnus’ heart sank. Everyone thinks he doesn’t love Alec. Of course, he does. Alec means the entire world to him. He would die before he let anything happen to him. This is what Alec wants! He heard him with his own ears. 

 

_Magnus walked into his bedroom, only to stop and take a step back out when he saw Alec on the phone._

_“Yeah but how do I tell Magnus that?” He asked with a little whine to his voice. Magnus smiled. You’d think after a decade of being married, Alec would be able to tell him anything._

_“Oh, just blurt it out really?” Alec mocked. “Ok. ‘Oh, hi honey. I’m home.’  Well what did you mean then?” Alec sounded stressed. “BUT I DONT WANT HIM ANYMORE!” Alec growled down the phone and Magnus felt his heart sink lower than the ground itself. Alec didn’t want him anymore. He doesn’t know how to tell him. If he doesn’t want Magnus, and doesn’t know how to tell him, then Magnus owes it to him to help him out of this mess. If Alec won’t ask for a divorce, then Magnus will._

_Magnus walked into the kitchen to prepare dinner, leaving Alec and his call some privacy._

 

 

When Izzy opened her front door, what she wasn’t expecting is exactly what she saw. Alec was stood there, overnight bag in his hand, tears streaming down his face and no ring. 

“Can I stay here a few days please?” Alec begged through sobs. Izzy rushes forward and hugged her brother tight, shushing him from anymore tears. Simon was standing behind her, baby in his arms, looking confused and upset for Alec. 

“It’s over Iz. He wants a divorce. Just like that. 10 years. None of it meant anything to him.” Alec said before breaking into sobs again. 

“Ally! Are you ok?” Asked Ivy, Simon and Isabelle’s first child. She ran up to him and hugged his leg. She was only 5 and loved her Ally so much! She was often a guest at the Lightwood-Bane house. Or at least she was. That house doesn’t exist anymore... 

Alec bent down and picked her up, giving her a big kiss and a really tight cuddle. He carried her into the house a little more and shut the front door. He walked into the living room with her, making big stomping noises making her giggled. “I’m fine Ivy. Me and Maggy had a fight.” Alec said sadly, staring at Izzy and Simon, hoping they got the hint that it was more than a fight. Izzy gasped, and Simon’s eyes became comically wide. Alec subtly nodded and put Ivy down. She ran away to her room, leaving the adults to talk. 

 

Izzy sat on the couch and took the baby, Becky named after Simon’s sister, from Simon. Alec sat next to her and Simon went off the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with a scotch in his hand and put the bottle on the table in front of him. Alec knocked back the entire drink before turning to Izzy. 

“Out of blue last night. I was sat there doing paperwork and he literally just said ‘I want a divorce’ and that’s it. We’ve been married since I was 23. We’ve been together since we were 18. That’s two thirds of my life, with someone who didn’t ever really love me back...” Alec said sadly before filling the glass up halfway and knocking it all back completely. 

“Ok, it’s too early for you to be drinking around Ivy. What about the boys?” Izzy said, taking the bottle from Alec. 

“I don’t know. I suggested we take turns. I have them one week, he has them the next. But I don’t want that. I don’t want this.” Alec said, his heart aching and his sobs and cries coming out sounding painful and heart-breaking. He laid down on the couch, head in Izzy’s lap, sobbing into her thigh. 

“Ba- Simon, take the baby please.” She said. She was careful to not hurt Alec more and calling her husband ‘babe’ wouldn’t help anything. Simon took Becky and went to go and see Ivy, leaving the siblings to it. 

“Ah! Izzy, it hurts!” He yelled through his sobs. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He felt like his tears were in his lungs, drowning him. He ended up crying himself to sleep on her lap, her fingers carefully and gently combing through his hair to soothe him. When she looked down and was sure he would wake up, she effortlessly leaned over to pick up the house phone and dialled Magnus’ house number. He didn’t answer. She knew he was avoiding her. She called again. He didn’t answer. She called one last time, her anger building more and more with each ring. 

_“Izzy wait-”_

“IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!” She yelled through gritted teeth, hoping to display how angry she was. “Alec’s here. In my lap. Asleep. BECAUSE HE CRIED HIMSELF TO SLEEP MAGNUS!” She yelled again, trying desperately to not wake Alec up but she was so prepared to just kill Magnus right now. 

_“Izzy listen. He won’t let me explain.”_

“Magnus, you should’ve heard the noises coming of your- of Alec earlier. They were pained. As if he had been shot, he was screeching and crying, asking me what he did wrong. Telling me you never loved him and that he was just something to pass the time. He told me how you took his virginity. How he felt safe doing it with you, knowing you wouldn’t hurt him. How gentle you were. How caring you were being, careful not to hurt him or startle him. How you cleaned him up when you were done, and you were careful when you cleaned the places that would be over sensitive. He told me it all Magnus. Now I’m telling you. You’d better have a good reason for killing him on the inside, or I swear to god I’ll make your life hell.” She said, in a calm tone. She knew full well that she didn’t need to scream or shout at Magnus to intimidate him. She already knew that he knows she’s being deadly honest. 


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus was sat on his couch, his head spinning after his conversation with Isabelle. Why was Alec so sad? He literally wanted this. He should be happy. At a club, grinding on a single gay guy. Why was he so upset?

Magnus had arranged with Izzy for Alec to come and get his things and pick the boys up. He wanted to tell the boys together and he knew it would be a painful conversation, but it had to happen. It wasn’t a threat. It wasn’t empty. It was real. It was happening. Magnus and Alec were getting divorced. After Magnus devoted so much of his life to Alec, it feels like most of his life is pointless and meaningless. The beach down the road where the boys built sandcastles whilst Alec and Magnus cuddled on the sand? Meaningless. Every year for Christmas, Magnus would buy Alec a packet of ‘Mint Humbugs’, making a joke about Alec being a scrooge. After they adopted the boys, Alec wasn’t so much as a scrooge anymore, he enjoyed the holiday, watching the boys run around happy with their toys whilst watching Magnus open his gifts with tears in his eyes. But he always got Alec Mint Humbugs. Well, they’re pretty pointless now, aren’t they?

 

Magnus and Alec sat side by side on the couch, the boys in between them.

“Ok boys. We’re going to tell you something and it’s going to make you sad. But it’s ok, we promise. You can ask us whatever question you want, and we’ll be honest. Ok?” Magnus prepared them.

“Me and papa are getting a divorce.” Alec said carefully.

“Daddy, what’s a divorce?” Max asked innocently, not understanding why such a simple word would bring tears?

“Well, you know how me, and papa are married? And we love each other? And we live together? And we cuddle all the time? And kiss all the time?” Alec asked, and both the boys nodded. “Well, we won’t be married anymore. Papa doesn’t love daddy anymore. We won’t live together, or cuddle or kiss.” Alec said simply. He wanted the boys to understand completely what it meant.

Magnus glared at Alec for his obvious dig. Really? He just had to tell the boys that ‘papa didn’t love daddy anymore’. That’s such bullshit and Alec knew it.

The boys turned their heads to look at Magnus with angry expressions. “Why don’t you love daddy anymore?” Rafael asked through gritted teeth.

“But daddy loves you. He loves you so much. He looks at you with love eyes every time you walk into a room. Daddy always asks us to come up with idea’s to make you happy or cheer you up. Daddy’s never shouted at you. He’s never sent you to the naughty step. He knows your favourite flowers, colours, shirts. Daddy loves you, like really loves you.” And Magnus knew that every single word was true. Alec did make him happy, and ogle. He never shouted, raised his voice yes, but never shouted. He knew everything there is to know about Magnus, but apparently that still wasn’t enough. He still got bored of Magnus.

Magnus looked to Alec who was crying silently behind the boys, trying to wipe the tears as soon as they fell. But more just kept coming out, they wouldn’t stop. He saw Alec’s chest moving bigger and bigger with each breath. He saw Alec giving more effort into his breathing and could hear his breath quickening. He was having a panic attack.

Magnus sprang into action. “Boys go into your rooms. Now.” Magnus said, before kneeling in front of Alec on the floor. “Hey Alexander, it’s me. It’s alright. Just breathe. Copy me.” Magnus said, slowing his breaths. It wasn’t working. His eyes were wide, and he began searching the couch with his hands, looking for everything and nothing. Magnus sat next to him and put Alec’s head into his neck, so he could feel the pulse there. “Alec, just focus on the beat.” Magnus said, wrapping his arms around Alec and feeling him relax under him. he felt Alec’s breaths calm down. “There we go. You did it.” Magnus said proudly to Alec. But his smile faded when he saw Alec’s face scrunch up and he reduced himself to tears. He clung to Magnus and didn’t let go, sobbing onto his shoulder.

“Magnus, please.” He begged. He had to do something to stop him leaving. He could just let Magnus go, not without a fight. “Please don’t leave me. I’m sorry, for whatever it is that I did. I am so sorry. I’ll try better. I’ll do better. Give me another chance and I swear, I’ll make you smile so much. I love you. Please **please** , just don’t leave me.” Alec said, his voice laced with sobs and Magnus could only just make out what he was saying.

**This isn’t real. This is just Alec’s separation anxiety. You know what he’s like, he didn’t think it through. But he doesn’t want you. Don’t make it worse for him. You’ll both be miserable forever. He’ll get over you soon, and then he will be happy with someone else.**

Magnus pulled Alec back to look him in the face. He wiped Alec’s tears. **Just say you love me too. Please, just say it. I’ll do anything. Just say those four words and I’ll fucking worship you.** Alec’s mind was going crazy. He just needed four simple words to not break down. Four simple words to make him happy forever. 11 letters, that’s all it takes.

“Alec, I think you should go. I packed your stuff for you.” Magnus said softly, before walking away to the boys room.

As soon as Alec heard the door shut, he fell to the sofa. Not a single sound fell from his lips. He just laid there and stared. Tears were still falling from his eyes, over his nose and down his cheeks until a small puddle was formed on the sofa. He just stared at everything and nothing in front of him. It all became fuzzy after a while. He could hear Max and Rafael talking to him, but not Magnus.

He only sat up when he felt Simon lift him up and look into his eyes. Alec just stared blankly at him. He could hear Izzy yelling at Magnus, Magnus trying to defend himself. But Alec had no energy to tell either of them different. He had no energy at all. The only thing that snapped him out of it was Magnus’ last comment to Izzy.

“I think the boys are better here with me. Instead of going with Alec, they’ll stay here.” Alec jumped up and stood face to face with Magnus, towering over him. He was shaking from anger and sadness.

“You aren’t taking my children from me! They’ll come back with us, and they’ll be fine!” Alec said sternly, before turning and picking up their packed backpacks and walking out of the house.

 

A few days later, Magnus’ doorbell is rung a couple of times, waking Magnus up early in the morning and forcing him out of bed to answer the door.

Alec walked in silently with an envelope in his hand. “Divorce papers. Sign them and you’re free.” Alec said sarcastically, before putting them on the coffee table and staring at Magnus.

He looked gorgeous. Absolutely beautiful. Alec had to remind himself that he wasn’t Alec’s anymore, he couldn’t have him anymore. But maybe, one last time?

Alec surged forward and kissed Magnus. He was surprised at first but started kissing back pretty soon. Alec pulled back quickly and was already panting. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that.” He panted out.

Magnus shook his head vigorously. “Don’t be sorry.” Magnus said, leaning forward and kissing Alec again. They stumbled their way into the bedroom. They knew where this was going. They were going to have a rough, hard fuck. Like they did after arguments.

Magnus’ knees hit the bed and he fell, bringing Alec with him. They continued kissing whilst shredding their clothes off. Magnus pulled back to get a look at Alec. His eyes were blown open with lust, his hair was messy, and he was a panting mess.

“How do you want to do this?” Alec asked, with no grace or blushing.

“I want you inside me, one last time.” Magnus managed to get out before pulling Alec back down for a kiss. They got rid of their underwear and started grinding their hard cocks together, seeking friction. Alec pulled back to reach for lube when Magnus stopped him. “No. Don’t bother. I want to feel you, all of you.” He said, grabbing Alec’s ass and pushing his cock further down into his. Alec moaned and kissed him again.

“But it’ll hurt.” Alec said between kisses.

“I know. I know how big you are, I know how much it hurts. I have bottomed before, you know.” Magnus said sarcastically, causing Alec to glare at him. Magnus just smirked and leaned up to kiss him again.

Without any warning what so ever, Alec put his wet fingers near Magnus’ rim. When did he suck them? Since when were they wet? Alec pumped one in and out before Magnus was practically begging for more. One became two and then three and Alec mentally kicked himself for not taking his time. **This will be the last time you can have him.**

Shaking the thought from his head, he lined his dick with Magnus’ hole and pushed in, only a little. Magnus let out a pained moan and Alec was rubbing his cheeks soothing him. “Sh, it’s alright. I know it hurts, but it will feel so good soon. Is that what you want? To feel good?” Alec asked seductively, making Magnus shiver with anticipation.

“Yes!” He moaned. Alec pushed in until he bottomed out. He gave Magnus some time to adjust before starting with a brutal pace. The room was filled with creeks of the bed, moans and grunts.

“OH! I forgot how good you feel!” Alec moaned. Magnus’ hands went straight to his head to pull him down and suck some hickeys on his neck. Alec continued to pump in and out, motivated by Magnus’ encouragements.

“Oh! Alec! Damn. Don’t stop! AH!” He screamed when Alec found the bundle of nerves Magnus has been waiting for. “Right there! Don’t you dare stop!”

“I’m close Mags.” **Mags. This will be the last time you can have him.**

“Me too! Oh, do it Alec. Make me cum!” Magnus moaned, meeting Alec half way. Alec hid his face in the crook of Magnus’ neck, hoping Magnus didn’t hear the sobs coming from him. Alec continued to pound Magnus into the mattress, whilst sobbing into his neck.

**This will be the last time you can have him. He doesn’t love you anymore. He doesn’t want you anymore. THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME YOU CAN HAVE HIM!**

Alec came with a scream and a jitter of his hips. Magnus tightened his arms around Alec, trying to subtly soothe him. He still hadn’t finished. But the feeling of Alec’s cum inside him, **for the last time** , made him cum harder than ever before. He shot his load between their chests.

The next awkward minutes are filled with the sound of sobs, sniffs and panting. Alec pulled back, wiped his tears as fast as humanly possible and started to look for his clothes. “Alexander.”

“Yeah.” He said quickly, his voice hoarse from the sobbing.

“Come here.” Magnus said, holding his arms out for him. Alec only shook his head, picked up his clothes and took them to the bathroom.

 

He stared at himself in the mirror. **What kind of man cries during sex? That’s it. It’s over now. You’ll never pleasure him again. You’ll never see the face he makes when he comes again. You’ll never be able to touch him again. No more kisses. No more hugs. No morning cuddles. No Magnus.**

Alec didn’t know when he started crying, he just knew he couldn’t stop. He silently put his clothes on and walked out of the room, not even glancing at Magnus. He left the house as quickly as he walked in and left Magnus there alone, feeling dirty and used.

 

This became routine for them. Every couple of days, they’d make up an excuse to see each other, and they’d fuck. Mindless. Emotionless. Meaningless. Except it meant everything to Alec. Being able to touch Magnus felt like a privilege.


	4. Chapter 4

Magnus sat in his favourite coffee shop, in a booth, sadly drinking his coffee whilst listening to Clary go on about some pretentious artist who is demanding to be in their new exhibit.

“And so, I answered the phone, not really knowing-”

“Me and Alec got a divorce!” He said quickly. She stopped, mid word, mouth still open. She started at him wide eyed and didn’t move for a solid minute.

“What? Why? What happened?” She asked sympathetically. She knew how bad divorces could be. Her parents got divorced, she was there for Izzy when her parents divorced. It could break families apart and break other people down.

“Well, it happened 2 months ago.” Magnus said cautiously. He knew Clary would go mad about not being told. But he couldn’t find it in himself to tell her.

“Magnus..” She said carefully. She paused to think before looking at Magnus in more detail. “Are you ok?”

Magnus looked at her confused. Yeah, he’s fine. Why wouldn’t he be? He has amazing friends. Wonderful children. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

He could tell by her face that she didn’t believe him, at all. But she smiled and hugged him anyway. “If you need to talk, I’m here.”

Magnus smiled at her and thanked her. There was a few minutes of silence before hr thought of something he actually wanted to talk about. “Actually, can I tell you something, that you can’t tell anybody else, especially Alexander?”

“Magnus, it’s me. Come on, spill.” Clary said excitedly.

“Ok, well every couple of days when I go to work, I come home to a bouquet of 15 yellow roses, wrapped up neatly with a card on it, but it only ever says one letter. They’re my favourite flower, that’s common knowledge, but only a few people know that yellow roses are my all-time favourite.” He said getting out his phone and showing her a picture of the latest one.

“Whoever it is, they’ve put effort into it. They’re beautiful. Handmade right?” She asked and saw Magnus nod. “Well, whoever it is cares. There’s no name?” She asked confused.

“No name. Nothing.” He said, scrolling through his pictures. “So far there has been 10.” He said, showing her the photos.

“’I’ll always’. That’s it? I’ll always? Does that mean anything with anyone?” She asked. She had spent a lot of time around Izzy and her inner detective was showing. Magnus smirked inwardly.

“Nope, not a damn thing.” He said, trying to piece the same thing together. It was weird. He had never had flowers before. And they were beautiful, every time. they were handmade, the thorns we all gone, and the petals were perfect every time. He didn’t understand why someone would go to that much effort and not reveal who they are. “Anyway, forget about me.” Magnus said, waving his hand dismissively. “I heard there was a pretty young lady in our gallery last night?”

“Yeah. It was odd. She said she was meeting a guy there, and then sort of disappeared when Alec showed up.”

“Alec was there last night? Why?” Magnus asked confused. Why would Alec be there? He hated that gallery. Even when they were married, he would refuse to visit there.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” She said smirking and then pointed to a table where Alec was sat, drinking coffee casually.

Magnus was so confused. Alec was at the gallery last night. Alec was here right now. Omg, was Alec following him? Stalking him? Wait. Alec was supposed to be with the boys. Where the fuck were the children? He looked around quickly to see if Max and Rafael were running around somewhere, but they weren’t anywhere to be seen.

The door to the coffee shop opened with a jingle of a bell, pulling Magnus out of his thoughts. And low and behold, there was Max and Rafael, holding onto some blond girl’s hand. He watched as Alec looked up.

 

Alec looked up as the bell jingled. He had been waiting for her to bring his children back. Alec smiled brightly, got up and pecked her on the lips. “Hey you. Did they behave alright?” He asked as he gestured for them all to sit down. Alec had already ordered, and as if on que, their drinks arrived. Max had a blueberry milkshake, Rafael had a chocolate one whilst Alec and Lydia had a coffee.

“They behaved just fine, didn’t you boys?”

“Yeah!” Max yelled. “Lydia took us to the park and let us have an ice cream!” He said, making it sound more dramatic than it was.

“Max, I told you not to tell him.” She teased before taking a sip of her coffee. “Hm, just the way I like it. Thank you.” She said, leaning over to peck Alec. Alec looked back at her and smiled. He glanced over her shoulder and his smile dropped instantly as he saw Magnus trying to hide behind the booth whilst watching them very closely.

Alec looked back to the boys. “Boys, papa is over there watching us if you want to say hi.” He said loud enough for Magnus to hear. He knew he heard when Magnus’ cheeks were red, and he dropped back into his seat.

 

“Magnus, what happened?” Clary asked amused. Magnus’ eyes were wide with embarrassment and shock.

“He saw me watching them.” He whispered angrily.

“PAPA!” He heard Max shout before being jumped on by his boys. He gave them both cuddles, like he didn’t want to let go. He let go to see Rafael with chocolate all around his mouth, probably from his drink. He got a napkin and wiped his mouth for him. “Come and meet Lydia!” Max exclaimed excitedly.

“She’s daddy’s new girlfriend! She’s so cool!” Rafael said before tugging on Magnus’ jacket sleeve.

“I’ll be there in a second.” He said to the boys who nodded and ran back to their table. He looked back at Clary who gave him a disapproving look. “Listen, if this girl is going to be around my children, I want to meet her.” He said, to which Clary sighed and nodded, showing she understood.

Magnus breathed in and stood up, ready to go over to them. As he approached the table, he saw Alec roll his eyes and the blond girl smile at him.

“Hello. You must be the famous, funny and fabulous papa that I keep hearing about.” She said kindly. Magnus smiled. At least the boys still love him. “I’m Lydia Branwell.” She said, extending a hand.

“Magnus Bane.” He said, shaking her hand. “Alec, we need to talk.” He said seriously.

Alec looked around in amusement and sarcasm. “Do we? I’m happy here thanks.”

“Did I stutter?” He said sassily. He smiled at Lydia, blew a kiss to his boys and then turned back to Alec, raised an eyebrow and waited. Alec sighed, and Lydia stood up, letting Alec go. Alec walked back her and smiled, before following Magnus outside.

Magnus led them to an alley way to the side of the coffee shop.

“What is your problem?”

“My problem? You’re running around, acting like a slut, introducing my kids to some girl you barely know!” Magnus yelled, throwing his hands up in the air.

“Excuse me?! Slut?! How am I acting like a slut Magnus?!”

“We were together 15 years and you spread your legs for the first blond you see!” Magnus yelled. “Like father, like son eh?” Magnus added, earning a slap from Alec.

 

Alec struck Magnus across the face. The sound of the slap echoed in the alleyway that was otherwise silent. Magnus’ head jerked to the left from the blow. When he looked back at Alec, his expression was cold, hard and unwavering.

“I told you that because I thought you cared.” Alec said with an emotionless voice. “But now I see that it was all just a game to you.” Alec said before walking off. Just as he was about to turn the corner to head back into the coffee shop, he turned back to Magnus, who was following him with his eyes. “And by the way, even if I was sleeping with Lydia, it would take decades before I got over you. Because your emotions might have been faked, but mine were all too real.” Alec said with finality, before walking into the coffee shop.

Magnus watched from a distance as Alec pecked Lydia, said something to the boys and they hastily left, leaving Magnus in the cold, lonely street with nothing. Not the love of his life. Not his children. Not his family. Not his happiness. Not his Alexander…

 

As soon as Alec got through the door of Lydia’s house, he started to hyperventilate.

“Boys go to the play room and watch a film or something.” Lydia said sweetly before walking to Alec and giving him a hug. “What happened?”

Alec laughed bitterly. “He thinks me and you are sleeping together.”

“What? We’re both gay. I’m married to a woman.” She said a little loudly.

“Yeah, you are!” Came a sweet voice that Alec knew whenever he heard this voice, all hope was not lost. That he still had someone. He looked over Lydia’s shoulder to see his beautiful friend stood there with a sympathetic look on her face. “Come here Alec!” Aline said.

Alec ran to her and hugged her tight. She always gave the best advice. Always helped him when he needed it the most. Always there for him and he couldn’t be more grateful.

 

Magnus and Clary were about to leave the coffee shop when they ran into Izzy on the way out. She smiled at Clary and glared at Magnus.

“Where’s Alec? I’m supposed to be meeting him here.” She asked confused. When she saw the look of guilt on Magnus’ face, she understood instantly. She hit him up the side of the head and dragged him to a nearby table.

“Izzy calm down. Just listen to him.” Clary pleaded, ever the mediator.

“It wasn’t bad enough you divorced my brother for no good reason, you just had to play games with him, didn’t you?” She asked through gritted teeth.

Magnus looked confused. What did she mean ‘no good reason’? Surely Alec would tell his own sister he didn’t love Magnus anymore. “Izzy, I heard him on the phone. He was telling someone about how he didn’t want me and how to tell me that. I spared him the conversation, that’s all.” Magnus said sighing. He was tired of fighting.

“What? Explain it again.” She said, looking confused.

“I over heard Alec talking to someone on the phone a couple of days before I asked for a divorce. He was saying ‘I don’t want him anymore. How do I tell Magnus?’ and then made some kind of ‘honey I’m home’ joke.” Izzy’s eyes widened. He took it as surprise and continued. “And then he got even more agitated and sort of shouted that he didn’t want me anymore. So, I ended things. Alexander has never been one to voice his opinion often, so I thought I’d save him the trouble.” Magnus said sadly.

Izzy looked mad. Like a volcano about to erupt. She stared at him for a while before clearing her throat. “And that’s the only reason you ended a 15 year relationship with my brother. You still love him, and all that?” She asked without emotion. And honestly, it kind of scared Magnus. The Lightwoods didn’t show their emotions on their faces often, but in their voices. If one of them spoke to you without emotion, then you know whatever you just did, you fucked up.

“Yes, I still love him as much as I did 10 years ago.” He said softly. He was expecting maybe a sigh from Izzy, maybe a look of relief or sorrow. What he did not expect was for her to gently pick up a menu, roll it into a tube and start hitting him with it, yelling ‘You’re an idiot!’


	5. Chapter 5

“Izzy stop!” Clary yelled, taking the menu out of her hand and placing as far away from her as she could. “Calm down.”

Magnus looked hurt. Not just physically, but emotionally. The Lightwood’s have taken him on a roller coaster and he wants to get off, now! He stared at Izzy who was glaring at him, almost like she was waiting for him to figure it out himself.

“Magnus.” She said carefully. “That phone call was with me.” She said. Magnus shrugged. That didn’t matter. He still said all those things. “Magnus, where is Chairman Meow?”

 _What? Was does Chairman have to do with it? She was so weird sometimes._ “We got rid of him because Alec- OH!” Magnus made a squealing noise and put his hands over his mouth. He stared wide eyed at Izzy, silently asking her if it was true. She gave him a cold hard stare and nodded intimidatingly. “No, this is joke. Don’t fuck with me like this Isabelle.”

“You, Magnus Bane, are the worlds biggest fucking idiot!” She said, attempting to retrain herself. “I’m taking him to the gallery exhibition party on Saturday. That’s six days Magnus. You have six days to come up with something to sweep him off his feet because after the pain you caused by being an idiot, you can’t just waltz in and apologise.” She said before standing up slowly and leaving, not even bothering to listen to his reply.

“What just happened?” Clary asked, looking at Magnus who had his head in his hands.

“I divorced the best thing that ever happened to me because he didn’t like my cat. That’s what happened.” He said breathlessly. Oh god, he was the world’s biggest idiot!

 

Alec was sat at his desk, going over some details of a case when Izzy approached him with a smile.

“Hello big brother.” She said happily. Alec looked up at her and narrowed his eyes.

“What?” He asked accusingly.

“Nothing. I talked to Magnus the other day. He seems a little bummed out about the divorce.” Izzy said seriously.

“Really? Well me too.” He said sarcastically. “He ended things. And it hurt me too Iz. So, I’m sorry if I have no sympathy for him being ‘bummed out’. honestly, it’s caused me so much pain that I think marrying him was the biggest mistake I ever made.” Alec huffed, before opening another file.

Izzy smirked at him. “We both know you’re only saying that to make yourself feel better.”

“And so what if I am Izzy?!” He snapped. “I gave him my heart and he completely destroyed me.” Alec said, his voice cracking. Izzy dropped all playfulness and ran around his desk, giving him a hug. She couldn’t tell him, that was for Magnus to do. She just had to be there when the pieces fell apart, only Magnus could put them together.

“I’m sorry brother. I love you, alright?” She said, kissing his head.

 

Before Saturday finally came around, Magnus had received 5 more bouquets of flowers. He still had no idea who they were from. But as he was getting ready for his gallery night, he saw the last card letter. “I’ll always love u.” Magnus murmured. Who was that? It had to be someone who loved him, knew his favourite flower and will always love him?

He put his suit jacket on and dusted himself down in the mirror. He adjusted his hair a little before breathing out. He knew it was just his nerves. He looked down at his dresser and saw a little box perching on the wood. He lifted it and opened it. He felt tears threaten to take over as he glanced upon his engagement ring and their wedding rings. It felt wrong when he took it off, but he thought Alec didn’t love him.

_No one will ever love you. Not really. You’re an abomination. Don’t you understand? People like you aren’t made for love._

The last words his father told him before being killed replayed in his head every time he caught himself being too happy with Alec. He always feared his father was right, that he wasn’t worth Alec’s love or time.

He calmed his nerves, slipped the box into his pocket and left the house with the boys, dropping them off at Cat’s before heading to the gallery.

 

“Izzy, please. I really don’t want to go.” Alec complained, putting on a tie. Izzy had given him a suit and told him to dress nicely for this gallery celebration shit. He really didn’t want to go. He just knew Magnus would be there, and after how he behaved, it wouldn’t surprise Alec if Magnus brought someone else to the party, just to make Alec jealous.

“Come on Alec. Also, you need to speak to Magnus, because you two ignoring each other isn’t good for the boys. They were so confused when I dropped them off at Magnus’ last week, because you didn’t want to see him.” Izzy said, her motherly tone coming through. Alec never questioned Izzy’s motherly instincts. She had always been a natural. When Magnus and Alec first got Rafael, they were both so flustered. Alec had some instincts, as did Magnus, but not many. It was confusing, and Alec was worried he didn’t bond with Rafael. But Izzy was there the whole way through.

He sighed, adjusted his outfit a little and called Cat, to make sure the boys were alright. She assured him that she was happy having them until Monday morning and dropping them off at school wasn’t a problem, since they were at school wit Madzie. Alec thanked her and headed to the gallery.

 

The party wasn’t as bad as Alec thought it would be. They had nice music playing, interesting art and alcohol. People were carrying around champagne the whole night. Alec had drank one or two, not enough to get plastered because he wanted to have the boys back tomorrow.

Throughout the night, he saw Magnus talking to someone attractive and he would laugh. Alec wanted to smash something and yell ‘he’s mine’. Then he reminded himself that Magnus wasn’t his anymore and that caused him to drink more than he originally planned.

“Alec are you leaving?” Izzy asked, dragging him back to the edge of the room.

“Izzy I can’t stay here. He’s walking around, flirting with everyone and I… I just can’t.” Alec said. He was beginning to get flustered.

“It’s Magnus’ speech next. Just stay for that, and then I’ll come back with you. Yeah?” Izzy compromised. Magnus had called her and told her what he had planned. Izzy just wanted her brother to be happy. Alec nodded stiffly before everyone began tapping their glasses as their attention was on Magnus who was on a slightly higher platform. It was only then that Alec noticed the music was no longer on.

 

Magnus ran on the stage and grabbed the microphone 

“Hello, everyone having a good time?” He asked, earning a few cheers and a wolf whistle. “Thank you!” He said to the girl who just laughed flirtatiously. “But I do apologise as I am taken.” He said proudly. 

Alec’s heart dropped. He was taken. He had somebody. Alec looked around to see if anyone was looking at him and saw that no one was. Even Izzy’s full attention was on Magnus. Alec quickly and quietly left the gallery whilst everyone was making disappointed noises at Magnus’ reveal. 

“I am married. Or at least I was. But I divorced him, because I am an idiot. He was the best thing to ever happen to me and I love him so much. I really fucked up and if he’ll have me, I’d love another chance to prove how sorry I am.” Magnus said sincerely. Everyone started murmuring and looking around for the person he was talking about. 

Izzy looked up at Magnus and shrugged with her eyes wide. Magnus pressed play on the music again and put the microphone down. 

He ran to Isabelle who was talking to Simon. 

“Izzy, where is Alexander?”

“I don’t know. Me and Simon didn’t see him leave. I don’t know when he left.” Izzy said looking around. 

“He was there when you turned the music off and started talking. He must’ve left during your speech.” 

Izzy and Magnus locked eyes and both sighed. 

“You said you were taken.” 

“I know.” He said rolling his eyes at himself. He should’ve known to be more sensitive. Why couldn’t he do this one thing right?

He ran out of the gallery to see a figure moving to the alley way next to it. Magnus ran after them, only to see Alec laid on the ground, blood dribbling out of his mouth, cradling his stomach. 

“Alexander!” Magnus yelled, running to his side. He stroked his cheek gently and checked a pulse. He still had a strong one, thank god. He took Alec’s free hand and stroking it gently, whilst fishing his phone out of his pocket. “It’s alright baby, stay with me.” Magnus said with a smile, wiping the blood from his jaw. 

He heard footsteps that sounded like heels behind him and a massive gasp. “Alec!” Izzy yelled. Magnus turned to see her and Simon stood there. “Simon call an ambulance!” Izzy yelled. She crouched next to Alec and stroked his hair from his forehead. “Alec, what happened?” 

Alec coughed before sighing. “I was outside when this guy...” Alec coughed again, more blood coming out. 

“Tell us later baby. Save your breath alright.” Magnus said, kissing him on the forehead. “Where does it hurt? Your ribs?” Alec grunted and nodded. Magnus sighed and lifted up his shirt. He made a high pitched whimper and looked up at Alec. He leaned down, very gently and kissed the black and purple bruises, which covered his entire chest from his pecks to his V. 

“Magnus.” _Cough._ “I’ll always love you.” Alec managed to get out before the paramedics asked Magnus to move out the way, so they could get to him. magnus was sat there, in a cold dark alley way, his ex-husbands blood on the knee of his trousers, watching an ambulance take him away.

“Magnus get up. Come on, I’ll take you to the hospital.” Izzy said, springing into action.

“No Izzy, you’ve had a drink.” Simon said with authority. “I don’t want to risk it. You’re not driving.”  

“Then give me your car keys. I haven’t had too much.” Magnus said, standing up.

“You’re as bad as each other! Neither of you are driving! You’ve had too much to drink.”

Magnus walked to Simon, grabbed the lapels of his jacket and shoved him against the wall, despite Izzy’s protesting yells. “Listen Sylvester, my husband is in the back of that ambulance alone. And he don’t want him being alone in that hospital. I need to be by his side. Now, either you give me your fucking car keys, or I walk.” Magnus managed out before Izzy dragged him off Simon and threw him further into the alleyway.

“You threatening my husband isn’t going to help you in any way. Before you go anywhere near a hospital, you need to sober up and calm down!” Izzy yelled through gritted teeth before turning back to Simon and intertwining their hands.  

 

Magnus knew she was right, of course she was. He headed home, in need of a shower, change of clothes for him and Alec. Alec didn’t know but Magnus kept a few of his things to smell when Alec left. He packed it all into a bag and headed outside after calling a cab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think anyone guessed Alec sending Magnus the flowers, but I thought it was kind of cute to be honest


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short ending, I know! But, you guys were lucky. whilst I was writing the ending, I had a really sad thought in my head and almost made this story miserable.   
> I am going to use the idea for a different story, which will be a sad ending. if you don't want to read, you don't have to. enjoy the final chapter! hope the ending doesn't suck, I don't like endings. (If you get that reference, I love you)  
> Comment and let me know what you think!

Magnus sat in the hospital for the next 2 days, watching over his fallen angel whilst Izzy took care of the boys. 

When Alec stirred awake, Magnus was up like a shot. 

“Alexander, hey.” He said sleepily. Alec was trying to shuffle and sit up in the bed, but Magnus stopped him. “Don’t try to move. You’re fine.” 

“Magnus? What are you doing here?” Alec asked confused. “I’m alright now. You can go back to your house if you want. You don’t have to stay here with me.” Alec said. 

Magnus smiled sadly at him. His beautiful, insecure baby. “Alec, I’m here because I want to be.” Magnus said. “I love you and I wanted to make sure you were alright.” He said. 

“Magnus, I love you. And I’m so sorry for every bitchy thing I’ve done since the divorce.” Alec said, looking down. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Magnus asked. He knew Alec’s every expression. His confessions weren’t done. 

“I... I didn’t... I didn’t file t- the papers.” He stuttered, still not looking at Magnus. 

Magnus smirked and stood up. He saw Alec look up at him and he swooped down and stole a kiss from him. It was short and sweet. When he pulled back, he saw Alec was smiling. It had been the first time in a while that he had seen Alec smile and vowed to change that. 

“Alexander, my bed is awfully lonely without you.” He said sweetly. 

Alec sighed and looked down. “I doubt they’ll let me do anything strenuous, but once I’ve recovered, we can continue doing our _thing._ ” Alec said sadly. He thought when Magnus kissed him that he would finally get his husband back. But no, Magnus just wants his fuck friend back. 

“No Alexander, that’s not what I meant.” He said chuckling. He kisses Alec again, but lingered a little. “Alec come home.” Magnus said softly. 

They were silent for a while. Alec staring at Magnus with a hint of a smile whilst Magnus was beaming up at Alec. 

“You want me to come home?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded. “But you ended things.” Alec said confused. 

“Alec, I made a mistake. I overheard a conversation between you and Isabelle. You were saying you didn’t want chairman and I thought you were.... talking about me.” Magnus said with his head bowed in embarrassment and shame. 

Alec gently lifted his chin to look at him. “Magnus, I literally begged you. I love you so much and there’s no world that I’d ever not want you. Your dad was wrong.” He said sincerely and reached out for Magnus’ hand. He was gently, reassuringly stroking his hand.

“Alec I am so sorry for the pain I caused you. I really am. Everything I said, it was because I was hurt, you know that right? I didn’t mean what I said about your dad. I just… I missed you and I was mad I couldn’t have you and-” Magnus was cut off by Alec pulling him down by his arm and kissing him roughly.

“Don’t apologise. I get it.” Alec said. “I want to come home Magnus. I want us to work. I want you.” Alec said sincerely before kissing Magnus again.

The kiss caught fire as Magnus gently perched on the edge of the bed, eventually throwing one leg over Alec, straddling his lap, lips still connected in a fiery kiss.

Alec winced, and Magnus pulled back instantly. He looked down at Alec’s chest and sighed. He couldn’t see it properly, but he could still see the black through the hospital gown. “May I?” Magnus asked tentatively.

“Sure.” Alec said casually. Magnus gently took Alec’s arms out of the gown and lowered it over his chest. Magnus gasped when he saw that Alec’s chest was worse than two days ago, if that’s even possible.

“Alexander.” Magnus whispered. He caressed the markings and leaned down to kiss one of them gently. He looked up at Alec who was looking at him with nothing but love. Magnus wondered how he could ever think that this beautiful gift in front of him didn’t love him or how he could dare to let him go.

 

Alec looked up at Magnus, watching every careful and calculated move. He watched as Magnus lowered his head and ever so softly kissed the mark that hurt the most. He had no idea how Magnus knew that. He looked at his eyes, trying to pour everything he felt into one look. Alec lifted his hand and caressed some of Magnus’ hair.

“Babe, can I ask a question?” Alec asked, tilting his head and getting distracted by Magnus. Nothing specific, just Magnus. He nodded, smirking down at Alec. “Did you keep my grey hoodie?” He asked smirking.

Magnus looked away, his blush burning his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to. It got lost in the… washing.” Magnus said, attempting to be casual about it.

Alec rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Magnus. They pulled apart when they heard a victorious yell from the door. They turned their heads to see Max and Rafael stood in the doorway, smiling up at their dads.

“Are you loving daddy again?” Max asked innocently.

“Max, the proper way is ‘do you love daddy again’.” Simon corrected, earning a shrug from Max.

“Yes, I love daddy again.” Magnus grumbled. He was so going to get Alec back for that. Max and Rafael made happy sounds before hugging them both. Magnus climbed off Alec carefully to get him a drink of water.

 

Their love story wasn’t perfect, no love story was. But it was a love story. It was the story of how Alexander Lightwood, unloved by his homophobic father, distant mother and dead brother. He was stiff, angry and unresponsive to emotions, until he met Magnus Bane at aged 18 and everything changed. It was the story of Magnus Bane, the man who barely had enough pieces of parents to make a whole one, nevertheless, he would grow up to change the world. Ok, not the world. But he changed someone else’s. He let Alexander Lightwood into his crazy world, and Alec became it. And it was in this crazy moment -Alec in hospital, the boys eating cookies, everyone laughing- that Magnus knew there was no good reason on this earth to give away this amazing man. And he vowed that he never would until the day he died.


End file.
